


your voice is not noise

by yuzus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, group date, mc's name: yejin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: happy birthday, jumin han. you deserved to be happy.“I’ve felt as if I was standing alone in a noisy but empty field…Since the whole place was surrounded by noise."





	

The red crescent sky illuminated across Seoul and the cheers of laughter and joy could be heard for what felt like miles, as Jumin waited patiently in the back of his SUV and tilted the backseat window low enough to peer over and admire the scenery. Friday’s usually meant that the mall near his apartment was busy, with teenagers yelling in delight and children screaming with joy. Large groups often populated the area and kept the night alive as street performers dashed forwards in the skylight, twirling around with batons and soft techno music that encouraged everyone to dance like they had no reason to ever stop.

Although he wasn’t one for noise, he found that he felt particularly good. His pinstriped suit was pressed firmly against his slightly damp body, cologne doused across his slim throat and a touch of lemon peppered across his chest and shoulders. He worked out that morning and it paid off well, so Jumin grinned at his efforts and sat twiddling his  fingers anxious for everyone to arrive.

 

* * *

 

“Sevennnnnnn~ We’re gonna be late!!! Drive faster!!! I wanna eat pizza and play with the guns, the things they have at the entrance as you wait for your meal!!! Hurry up!!!”

 

“Boy if you don’t…”

Jumin heard the pleas of the younger blonde boy from a mile away, as he noticed Luciel’s Range Rover pull up to the entrance sporting the usual yellow tinted glasses and earphones attached to his neck. They both dressed casually, at least more casual than he looked, and sat arguing for what felt like years. As he began to step out onto the pavement, he heard a smaller dark green car pull up next to Driver Kim, who was sat on the bonnet of the car cleaning his suit. 

 

“Thank you for driving him. Mr. Kim… I would have insisted to bring him here if I knew we were only going out for pizza…”

 

Jaehee donned a cute patterned skirt and a turtleneck, all in the same shade of deep red. Her hair tied up closely in a bun and oversized brown coat tucked under her arm gained a look from Luciel, who nodded and elbowed Yoosung, followed by a short cry and yelp before all four members of the RFA strolled together and met outside the entrance.

 

“Who suggested this? Like, really? We could have ordered pizza at my place and watched Batman vs. Superman…” Luciel frowned and stared blankly at Jaehee, as she looked towards Jumin and sighed.

 

“Jumin wanted too. I thought you guys would want too as well, since we haven’t seen Yejin in a while,”

 

“A-and we do! Right, Seven? Stop being a moody ass and shut up!!!” Yoosung continued to hit Luciel with his hand as Jaehee giggled, and Jumin smiled softly. He loved being together with the group, it felt too long since he had seen them despite talking to them on a daily basis. After the party was held he had been trapped in his office doing work or in meetings with Jaehee, so he barely had time to talk about getting everyone together. And going to Pizza Hut for a meal sounded perfect. Although he hated commoner food, it would be a comfortable environment and it meant he could sit next to Yejin for an hour, listen to her talk about her life as she played with her soft brown hair. And he’d observe too closely and stare too intently that maybe… just maybe, she was willing to allow Jumin in her life as more than just a member of the RFA.

 

* * *

 

 

On that thought, a dust of smoke clouded Jumin’s view, as the screech of wheels and sound of brakes pulling to a stop distorted his notion. White, silky hair flew peacefully in the wind, as Zen stepped out of his car in a long coat to suit the hair colour and quickly brushed over his clothes before stepping over to the passenger door. Smiling widely at the other person sitting in his car, he walked over to the group as Yoosung stared, mouth agape and Luciel gawked at the sports car.

 

“Yeah, come on it’s okay, the weather isn’t too bad. I’ll take your purse, babe.”

 

Following Zen was the woman of the evening. The beautiful mousy brown hair that swayed softly was tucked behind an ear, a large baby pink jumper pulled over her shoulders, fitting her slender body in a tight snug, and smiling; brighter and more delicate than anything Jumin had ever seen.

 

“Assistant Kang.”

 

“Y-yes? Mr. Han?”

 

“Why is she with him?”

 

“I… uh… there was no one else who could give her a ride… We all live in the opposite direction…”

 

“Right.”

 

Jumin’s lips pursed tightly and he stared ahead as Assistant Kang sighed. 

 

_ What am I gonna do with him _ , she thought.

  
  


* * *

 

 

After Zen joined the group, they rested inside the rowdy restaurant. The scent of freshly cooked pizza, warm breads and tasty meat delighted Jumin, as he watched Yejin marvel at the crimson patterns which circulated around the room. He smiled softly, admiring the moments he can spend with her. His hand stung with excitement and he adjusted his hair as he took his seat.

 

“Hey, Yejin! Sit between me and Jumin! If you sit there you can see the pizza’s come out of the kitchen!” Yoosung winked at Jumin and helped take her coat to lie it on the back of her chair, as she bowed slightly and thanked him. Jumin peered in a daze and shaked his head, joining next to her on his left and Luciel on his right.  _ Great _ , he thought -  _ stuck next to this dork. If he says anything embarrassing I swear to god… _  
  


“Jaehee, what are you having? I’m thinking of getting a large pizza but I have a show next week… I can’t afford to put any weight on…”

 

“Oh, I see. Maybe you could share it with Yoosung?”

 

“Whaaaaaat? I want more than one pizza! Seven, let’s get two of these!”

 

“I want Honey Buddah Chips…”

 

 

Jumin rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand, looking at Yejin as she peered in amazement at the options on the menu.

 

“I don’t really like any of this…”

 

“Oh? Do you want to get a salad bowl and some fries with me, Jumin? I’m not really keen on this food either~”

 

Jumin grinned behind his hand and nodded. He knew he had fallen for the sweetest person alive. What more could they have in common? He noticed so many things about her, the others probably had no idea. How she didn’t really like alcoholic drinks, how she graduated from a good University, how she didn’t really have a good family behind her but treasured the RFA. Although born in two separate worlds, they really did suit together. Jumin thought about how she presented herself to be calm, professional, loving. She surprised him, and made him realise so many things in a short while. He was honoured enough to just be friends with her, let alone have unrequited feelings for someone who cares deeply about him.

 

* * *

As the food arrived to the table, the soft melody of guitars and a bold voice could be heard on the other side of the restaurant as the light piano keys drifted the audience away. The welcoming smell of greasy, warm pizza and roasting meat on a fire filled everyone’s stomachs with numb hunger. Jaehee smiled softly, as Zen sang along in harmony with the performers and Yoosung cheered along. With closed eyes and fingers delicately dancing along the table, Luciel fell deeply in love with the music. Warmth was all Jumin felt. Yejin’s lavender scent filled Jumin’s nostrils, the very tips of her hair tickling his arms softly, her feet resting a mere millimeter away from his own, Jumin fell in love with the atmosphere and how tender his heart lie in his chest at this very moment. He was endowed with geniality and good humour. 

 

As Jumin nibbled on his sweet tomatoes, he simply sat with eyes focused on Yejin, as she spoke to Luciel about computers and all of the technology Jumin was behind on. He took a glance towards Jaehee and Zen as they spoke in soft voices about the life of the theatre and musicals, and Yoosung sat in awe; kicking his feet wildly and giggling loudly at the nerdy things Luciel would say. 

  
  


“Wait… come with me, I wanna hear this song, it sounds cool”

 

“O-okay? W-wait for me, Luciel!”

  
  


Jumin couldn’t help but pout like a puppy, Jaehee caught his eye as she linked arms with both Zen and Yoosung to find Luciel and Jumin followed behind - looking a little lost and confused. They finally settled amongst the crowd, as Jumin could spot Yejin’s figure and chestnut hair from 2000 light years away. Zen gently held Jaehee at the waist as he sang along, probably a lot better than the performers themselves whilst she blushed a deep red. Luciel balanced himself next to Yoosung and leaned in closer to wrap his arm around his neck and whistle, whilst Yoosung continued to get embarrassed and shouted curse words at his friends temple. It just left Jumin to his thoughts, watching Yejin sway side to side.

 

Luciel turned around to see Yejin look frustrated, sad and somewhat disappointed. He pulled a disheartening face, before lifting her lips into a huge smile. Jumin was pulled out of his daydream and suddenly everything in the world didn’t matter. The overpowering music in the background wasn’t a match for Yejin’s passionate giggle. He was so fond of the sound. More beautiful that Elizabeth 3rd’s purrs, he simply stood staring, mouth wide open in disbelief at his lovers charming self. He notices her prominent cheekbones, the slight wetness on her eyelash, how she fumbles with the ends of her jumper. Small, tiny, insignificant details.

 

“Y’know… I don’t do this often. Assistant Kang usually pushes me to do more things like this, more leisure activities. At first, I thought it was an excuse for me to not give her more work, but then…”

 

Jumin pressed his palms against hers, ever so delicately rubbing her back and staring deeply into her eyes like the ocean. He could stare for years - at the girl he fell in love with all those months ago, but being too blind to see it caused so much time to be wasted. 

 

“I realized I wanted to be with you, more…”

 

Yejin stared up at Jumin; flustered and ever so cutely innocent. She was purer than any valuable material good, blushing deeply and finding the words to say upon her lips. 

 

“I-I… I thought you were blanking me for a while… ha… that explains why you…”

 

“Yes. I “blanked” you. I didn’t want to hurt you by bringing you close. But the desire I feel is stronger than anything I have ever felt… I apologize for being selfish. I want you to be more selfish, too. You can be happy, that is the greatest compliment.”

 

Yejin fumbled with the hem of Jumin’s shirt and breathed against his chest, her eyes trailing from his eyes to his lips. Jumin noticed her wandering and moved his face closer to hers, the tension in his stomach rising and the flush on her cheeks burning deeper at each moment. He quickly, but so gracefully, stole a sweet kiss upon her temple and pulled her hand in a knot with his own. Whether he needed that from desire or his own personal debate about whether he truly deserves this girl, he couldn’t regret it. 

 

* * *

The feeling in his gut as she stared up into his bronze eyes completely melted away, as Jumin held Yejin tight across his body and looked out through the frosty window, into the luminous night that filtered the town with bright, milky-white stars. He relaxed his body against hers, whispering sweet nothings into her dainty ear, swaying side to side, hand in hand with the girl beyond his own dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this. I've had this idea stuck in my head for months so I finally wrote it as a gift for Jumin. Please leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
